Éowyn's Ithilien
by TigerOfIthilien
Summary: After the War of the Ring, Éowyn settles down with Faramir in Ithilien. But what will happen as they try and build up their castle?


Éowyn had been struck down. In two ways, actually, one being the fact that she had defeated the Witch-King – at a cost, but the other was more saddening; she had been in love with Aragorn ever since she had first known about him.

She stirred and rolled over, sighing, in her medical-bed. She had been stuck here about three days, now, and though she felt quite all right, there was no sign of anyone leaving so far, besides those with minor injuries.

Even Merry, who had been less injured than her, was still here. The combined might of Merry's bravery and Éowyn's wrath was enough to fell the Witch-King, but with the price of having to stay in the healing-wing for the next week-or-so.

Thoughts plagued her, and unable to stand them, she opened her eyes, searching for something to distract her from these problems.

In the bed to the right of hers, Faramir lay, recovering from the poisoned arrow. On her other side, Merry was sitting up, discussing something with Pippin, who had been by his side for… quite a while now, apparently.

Merry, her trusty accomplice, her companion while she rode into battle as Dernhelm, he seemed fine. Pippin looked a bit shaken, but none worse for the wear.

Merry turned and noticed that she was conscious. "Milady Éowyn, thank you for bringing me upon your horse."

Éowyn managed a rusty laugh. "The two who were unable to participate validly in the battle managed to bring down the Witch-King. Fate has a cruel sense of humor."

A groan from behind her caused Éowyn to whirl around. Faramir had woken. He observed them for a few seconds, before saying, "My father; why isn't he here beside me?"

Éowyn realized that he did still love his father, for his face was full of anguish.

She glanced back at Merry, wondering if she should tell him. She, in fact, had learned about his father from the whispered conversations of healing-maids.

"I'm sorry, Faramir…" Pippin began quietly.

"No, don't tell me, I'd rather not know." Faramir interrupted. He slumped back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'd rather not know." He repeated in a hoarse whisper.

The wind blew Éowyn's hair back and she rejoiced in the feeling. A few days after waking, this was her first time outside for a week.

The crowning of Aragorn had just happened, and the crowd was still dispersing, buffeting Éowyn around as she pushed her way towards the castle-steps.

King Elessar was still on the steps, his regal gaze falling on Éowyn for a moment. But then he was gone, his robe swirling around him, and Éowyn was left standing while the people of Gondor and Rohan made their way off the square.

With a disappointed huff, she turned around walked off.

_I care not._

She made it around one turret, then literally bumped into Faramir.

"Er—sorry."

Faramir looked curiously down at her. "I'm sorry to hear about Théoden King."

Éowyn sighed. She didn't need the extra reminder. But then, Faramir had lost someone, _two_ people actually, so probably he encountered worse.

At least she hadn't lost Éomer.

"I'm fine." She fiddled with the golden band around her hair.

"Apparently." His casual demeanor unsettled her slightly. "So they let you out to see the Crowning?"

"Ah, but it took around thirty minutes to convince the healing-maids. How did you escape?"

"Almost the same as you." He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

A laugh escaped her, and she turned, bracing her hands against the edge of the wall, looking down at the crowds below her. He mirrored her position, his hair falling over his eyes.

With a soft touch, his hand covered hers.

Éowyn didn't flinch away.

With mock-casualness, he asked, "Where are you going to go, after this?"

Éowyn's forehead creased, and she said lightly, "I do not know, truly."

Faramir blinked slowly. "Neither do I."

_The war has changed all of us._

She couldn't help it, she leaned back onto him. His arms wrapped around her, and she closed her eyes, wondering in the fact that she felt so natural next to him.

They stayed this way for the next few minutes.

Then, Éowyn turned and leaned towards him. His hair brushed her face as he leaned in and kissed her.

With the sun warming both their faces, they broke apart. Then Éowyn smiled, her face suddenly showing the most joy it had for the past week.

Faramir's fingers brushed her back as he left her side. Éowyn looked back, following his path until he disappeared in the streets of Gondor.

**~ The next chapter will be much longer. Probably. ~**

**~ What do you think? ~**


End file.
